


The Scent of Spring

by Miniseok



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniseok/pseuds/Miniseok
Summary: Prince Kyungsoo is content being engaged to a princess knowing he’ll have a marriage filled with friendship, he’s sure it’s enough until he meets Prince Junmyeon smelling of flowers with his kind smile and things become difficult.





	The Scent of Spring

The light softly filtered in through the window casting a warm glow on the fourth and youngest prince’s room. A faint smell of spices hung in the air as Prince Kyungsoo finished up the last chapter of his current favorite book. From as early as he could remember there was always a familiar aroma lingering in every corner of the palace, it was welcomed, comforting, it felt like home to the young twenty one year old prince. His kingdom was known for their rich spices which you couldn’t find anywhere else. The prince savored his last few minutes of quiet getting lost in his story before his unavoidable long day ahead.

Prince Kyungsoo had been raised knowing the time would come when he meets the princess his parents had arranged for him to wed. What he didn’t expect was the day to come so quickly. 

He had a nice childhood growing up with two busy but loving parents, and three older brothers who treated him with kindness and care, always looking out for him since he was the youngest in the family. All of this brothers were happily married to princess’s from other kingdoms, successfully ruling over their own palace and land. 

The king and queen were thrilled their youngest son was soon to be wed in only a few months time. Prince Kyungsoo didn’t know much about the princess he was promised to, only that she came from a kingdom famous for their silk and making beautiful robes for royalty. The prince was never even told her name. 

The prince heard a light knocking on his door signaling one of his favorite people was right on time like he was every morning. 

“Minseok, please come in”, the prince said while closing his book and standing, stretching to ease his muscles after sitting in the same spot for awhile. 

Minseok enters into the room with warm breakfast on a tray. From the sweet smell coming from the delicate teacup Kyungsoo can tell his advisor and best friend has brought his favorite Hibiscus tea. Probably to calm his nerves for the day. This is one of the many reasons why he’s been the prince’s close friend for longer than he can remember. 

“Prince Kyungsoo”, Minseok says with a slight bow and a smile. The prince still finds it amusing that his best friend has to bow when he greets him in the morning, but it’s the custom way to address a royal, even if they have seen you stuck in a tree when you were seven or crying over a broken toy train when you were twelve. “The best friend in me would like to say you have about an hour to eat breakfast and be downstairs, but the advisor that I am has to say, you need to be ready in about thirty minutes, at least.” 

“Well then it’s quite sad that my breakfast can’t be enjoyed the way it should be, the red bean bread looks delightful.”, the prince says while looking sorrowfully at his breakfast that’s getting colder by the second. “You brought my favorites so I would get ready faster didn’t you?”, the prince asks while knowing that’s exactly what his best friend did.

“You know me too well my friend.”, Minseok says with a short laugh.

Minseok’s plan did in fact work and the prince managed to get ready, with his advisor’s help, into his new robes. They were different shades of blue that looked beautiful on his unblemished skin. His long black hair has tied up into a small bun on top of his head, a navy blue piece of fabric wrapped around it holding it together.

The prince did manage to eat his breakfast. His bread now cold, but still delicious and his tea at a perfect temperature. 

 

“Prince Kyungsoo, are you nervous?”, Minseok asks quietly as they’re making their way to the great hall where the official meeting will take place. He wasn’t asking as an advisor, but as a friend who truly cared for the prince.

“I think more than nervous, I’m worried”, the prince answered honestly.

What are you worried for? I think you’ll make a fine husband, and an even better king someday.”

“I’m worried of not being able to love her the way she deserves.”, the prince replies while making eye contact with his best friend and knows Minseok is aware of exactly what he means. 

They’ve never talked about it, but with years of friendship sometimes things don’t need to be said to be understood.

“I know you’ll learn to care for her deeply and always fight for her protection and safety, she’ll be lucky to have you by her side”, Minseok says with a small smile.

The prince looks up and gives his friend a genuine smile that reaches his eyes right before they reach the large gold double doors leading to the great hall. The guards are there ready to open them for the prince and his advisor.

“Ready?”, Minseok asks looking at the prince fondly

The prince takes a deep breath and adjusts his posture.

“As I’ll ever be.”, he replies, before the doors are opened and he steps into the room.

 

 

When the prince and advisor entered into the main room of the palace used for gathering and official meetings, Prince Kyungsoo first noticed his mother’s smiling face. The queen looked beautiful as always in robes of rich red and gold, the king beside her dressed equally as lavishly. The excitement clear in their eyes over the events of the day.

When the prince reaches his parents, the king is the first to speak. 

“Prince Kyungsoo, our beloved son, I’ve waited for the day when you would meet your future bride for a long time.”, the king says while looking at his son proudly. “Now that this day has come your mother the queen, and I are filled with joy.”

Kyungsoo can see it, the happiness in his parents eyes, while his heart is full of uncertainty. He feels the beating in his chest and wonders if it’s getting so loud that the people around him can hear it too.

Princess Jennie, that’s the name he hears as he meets eyes with a young woman dressed in robes of fine silk. She’s pretty with delicate feature that come together nicely, a kind yet shy smile on her lips. She looks everything like the kind of princess his parents would want for him.

“Prince Kyungsoo, this is Princess Jennie, she will be your bride and your wedding will mark a long awaited union between both of our kingdoms.”, the king says while looking between the future husband and wife. “We are honored.”, Kyungsoo’s father says to Princess Jennie parents, who bow and smile in response.

“I’m honored to meet you princess”, Prince Kyungsoo says with a low bow. “I hope to be someone you can grow to trust and care for.”

“I hope we can be happy together Your Highness.”, the princess replies with a gentle smile on her face. The princes speaks with confidence, her words genuine and sure.

Kyungsoo knows why this princess was chosen. She comes from a place known for some of the richest silks in the world. Her kingdom is powerful, and alongside Kyungsoo, together the alliance will be unstoppable.

This realization doesn’t make the young prince feel any better about what’s happening, instead he’s filled with the unspoken pressure to make this work. He has to, for his parents, for his people.

 

 

 

One month has passed since the meeting of the prince and princess. Not much has changed in Kyungsoo’s life. He’s still doing his duties as royalty with Minseok by his side, taking walks in the garden and reading in the morning.

The biggest change is that the princess has moved into the palace. She stays in a separate area than the royal family, that will change once she and the king are married, she already has her own set of maids and servants. The king has asked the princess to join Prince Kyungsoo for lunch and dinner every day. Kyungsoo was a bit hesitant about this idea, but he is getting more accustomed to her presence at the table with him. 

“Prince Kyungsoo?”

The prince looks up from his bowl of warm rice to meet the bright eyes of the princess smiling at him, her expression curious as she waits for the prince’s attention.

“I know of your love for reading and books,” she starts, “but can you tell some of the other things you find enjoyment from?”, the princess asks, as she continues to quietly eat.

“I also like gardening.”, the prince says with a smile on, amused at the princess’s slightly curious expression. “When I was younger I remember reading a book about a garden with mysterious and enchanting plants. Since then I’ve always found them fascinating.”

When the princess doesn’t respond and looks at him with a curious expression, he takes it as a sign to continue.

“When I am able to, I try to spend time in the gardens helping Jongdae, our gardener.”, Kyungsoo says with light laugh. “When he has time he tells me about the flowers and plants, I really should stop bothering him though, he’s rather busy.”

Kyungsoo looks up and both him and the princess share a laugh. He’s not quite sure why they’re laughing but it’s welcomed and puts him in a good mood.

“What about you princess?”, Kyungsoo asks, eyes wide and focused.

“At a young age I started to paint, it has become quite the hobby”, the princess replies happily. “Though lately, I’ve been mostly writing.”

“Oh? To whom?”

“My best friend is also a princess, our palaces weren’t too far before, but now that I’ve moved we can’t see each other as often.”, Princess Jennie says with a slight frown and adverts her eyes.

Kyungsoo can hear the sadness in her voice, he wants to do something that can help.

“We can arrange a visit, if you’d like.” Kyungsoo says while looking at the princess, hoping this idea will help. “I’m sure my father wouldn’t mind, there’s more than enough room here.”

Growing up as royalty, Kyungsoo hasn’t had many chances to make friends, mostly just spending time with his brothers and Minseok, but he knows how strong friendship can be. He wouldn’t want anyone to miss out on that if he can do something about it.

“Your Highness, thank you, truly thank you.”, the princess says as she beams at Kyungsoo, happiness now lighting up her face. 

“I’m glad I can help, just speak with her to arrange the best time and I will tell my father.”

The princess’s face slowly falls, as if she suddenly remembered something.  
“What is it princess?”, the prince asks hesitantly.

“It’s just that,” the princess starts slowly, “my friend was also recently engaged to a prince, it won’t look good if they’re taking trips separately already.”

“That’s not a problem at all.”, Kyungsoo says with a gentle smile. “If he wants to join he’s welcome to as well.”

Kyungsoo finishes his food with a smile on, excited at the thought of guests in the palace.

 

 

Two weeks later Prince Kyungsoo finds himself in the room for entertaining guests ready to welcome the princess’s best friend and her prince. The room smells of a sweet spice and there’s warm rice cakes and tea displayed beautifully on the polished dark brown wood table on the floor. Kyungsoo can see the excitement coming from Princess Jennie in waves and it makes him happy. In the short time they’ve spent together he really has began to see her as a friend. This fills him with joy, but also with sadness because he knows this is only as much as he can give her.

 

Spring has just begun so the weather is warm, he will have to get lighter robes made soon. That’s the thought in his head as he hears Princess Jennie make a sound of delight. The prince looks up to see a young woman and man enter into the room. He’s not sure, but he thinks he smells something floral fill the air. 

“Prince Kyungsoo, this is Princess Joohyun and the man she will marry, Prince Junmyeon.”, the princess says while looking back and forth between them proudly.

They both bow and thank Kyungsoo for allowing them as guests in his home.

“Your Highness, this means so much to both Princess Jennie and I, thank you for your generosity.”, Princess Joohyun says with sincerity. She’s just as pretty as Princess Jennie, with black hair and pale skin, dressed beautifully in robes made for royalty.

“Your Highness, Prince Kyungsoo,”

Kyungsoo turns his head from the princesses happily greeting each other and meets eyes with Prince Junmyeon. Once again he thinks he picks up on a floral scent, maybe roses, but it’s gone so fast he thought he imagined it. Much too distracted by the eyes looking into his.

Prince Junmyeon was only slightly taller than him, with smooth skin that looked incredibly soft, his dark hair was pushed up to the top of his head held together with a golden accessory with a pin through it to keep it together. His eyes were a warm dark brown, bright and maybe a little shy, reserved, but still beautiful. Prince Kyungsoo noticed lips so pink, he wasn’t sure a name has been made for that color yet. They were plush and soft looking, and formed into a smile that was directed right at him.

Prince Kyungsoo couldn’t look away, didn’t blink. 

“Thank you for your generosity, this means a lot to Princess Joohyun, and I as well. I’m sure we will enjoy our stay here.”, Prince Junmyeon continues with a slight bow, his smile brighter than the sun shining in through the windows.

Two, maybe three seconds passed before Kyungsoo realized he should say something. He’s never been this flustered in his life, heart pounding a little at the rare feeling.

“We are happy to have you, please feel welcome while you are here.”, The prince says, with a smile, his cheeks suddenly feeling very hot while looking into those warm brown eyes, and he’s sure it doesn’t have to do with the sudden change of weather.


End file.
